


Зарисовка 2

by Psalm_22_4



Series: Цикл зарисовок [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark, M/M, POV Male Character, Psychic Violence, Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psalm_22_4/pseuds/Psalm_22_4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Отрывок из небольшого цикла зарисовок, в этот раз весь цикл решила разбить, потому что он может читаться по отдельности: разная стилистика, тонкая связь сюжета. Пусть будет так.<br/>Мультипейрингово, и вообще очень странно и болезненно. Но пусть будет и тут.</p><p>Бета решила остаться в тени.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зарисовка 2

Обещание есть обещание,  
Как и боль - только лишь боль,  
И страдание тоже есть просто страдание,  
Лишь любовь не значит любовь. 

Они проходили мимо, эти серые скучные дни. Сливались в одинокие мысли, порождали глубинные сны. А за ними приходило понимание, на цыпочках, боясь разбудить рассудок и остатки потерянной памяти.

Они проходили мимо, будто тут их никто и не ждал. И было не докричаться, не доплакаться до этих тихих, скучных, но таких моих дней. 

А за окном все сменялось: осень, зима, лето, весна. А потом снова, но уже как-то иначе: лето, зима, весна, осень. И я пытался вырваться из этого дурмана, скользящего вне времени и пространства, обволакивающего все мое израненное естество. 

Золотая клетка и бриллиантовый ошейник для самого верного пса. Сколько уже времени прошло с тех пор, как я последний раз срывался с поводка? День, неделя, месяц, год или уже несколько лет? 

Я смотрю в зеркало, а на меня в ответ взирает старый пес с грустными глазами. Такой весь измученный, поменявший хозяина и ужасно несчастный. Шерсть чиста и блестит, когти коротко стрижены, и папочка одевает меня в лучшую одежду для собак за огромные деньги. Да только совершенно не это нужно дворовому псу, без рода и племени.

Я думал, что я - как минимум, бульдог, со страшной пастью, пусть и мордой смешон, да ростом не вышел. А оказалось, что я - маленькая декоративная чихуахуа. Такая жалкая, с трясущимися тонкими лапками. Совершенно бесполезная в быту, которая может погрызть туфли папочке, залезть на его постель и, как бонус, покататься в его сумке по магазинам. 

Я никогда не думал, что самой страшной мерой наказания для такой жалкой породы окажется пару брызг из пульверизатора для цветов прямо в глупую мордочку. Пшык-пшык. «Ты наказан, дорогуша! Ты расстроил папочку. Но папочка долго обижаться не может, поэтому прыгай ко мне на ручки». 

И ты прыгаешь. Потому что иного выбора нет. И не будет. А если ты сорвешься с поводка… то и дома у тебя не будет, потому что убьют того, к кому ты так хотел вернуться. Ведь дом – это не просто стены. Не кирпич и бетон.

Иногда наступает просветление, за которое потом становится стыдно, а лапки трясутся в стократ сильнее, чем обычно. Потому что ты предаешь: себя и кого-то другого. Каждый раз, когда новый хозяин чешет твое брюхо, а ты подрагиваешь всем телом, и так доволен, и ничего плохого нет. Когда умелые пальцы пробегают за ухом так, что ты в удовольствии подергиваешь задней лапкой и размеренно бьешь ей о диван, вывалив язык. 

После таких дней хочется превратиться в зенненхунда и сорваться с поводка. И бежать, бежать, бежать… Тащить на себе фляжку с коньяком, чтобы найти умирающего человека под снегом. Отрыть его своими сильными лапами. Накрыть мохнатым телом. Лизать его нос, чтобы он очнулся, а потом следить, чтобы он выпил горячительного пойла из фляжки. Наблюдать, как под побелевшей кожей расходится румянцем потеплевшая кровь. 

Вы слышали истории о том, как все эти рафинированные собачки из золотых клеток заканчивают жизнь самоубийством? Маленькие создания, катающиеся в сумках у богатых папочек и мамочек? Как они находят и съедают эти забытые таблетки снотворного вместе с пачкой или лакают чистящие средства прямо из унитаза, пока хозяин зазевался. 

Все эти смешные смерти несмышленых существ - настолько ли они несмышленые? Может, это побег? Побег от такой жизни?

Средство для прочистки труб - отвратительное на вкус и сжигает пищевод. Да и псу в доме оказывается очень трудно его найти, отвертеть крышку своими трясущимися лапками и крохотными зубками. Непросто, но не невозможно. 

И вот, лежа маленьким брюхом кверху, утопая в собственных рвотных порывах, – я остро понимаю, зачем эти жертвы золотых клеток и бриллиантовых ошейников делают то, что делают. О, маленькие смышленые создания… 

Хозяин кричит. Я и не заметил, что папочка вернулся домой. Его вопли разносятся по всему этажу. 

\- Джон, - так, вроде, зовут меня, - что ты выпил? Что ты выпил, черт тебя дери?!

Он хлопает мою морду наотмашь, и я понимаю, что под руками у него лицо. Я - не чихуахуа, а человек. Но в этой клетке, с этим клеймом чьей-то собственности – есть ли разница между животным и Homo sapiens? 

\- Себастьян, быстро врача сюда! - орет мой хозяин, срываясь на визг. - Он попытался покончить с собой, выпил жидкость для прочистки труб… Я говорил тебе, что сейчас его нельзя оставлять одного!

Он включает громкую связь на своем телефоне и засовывает его в карман, как мне кажется, потому что голос Морана преследует нас до самой ванны, куда тащит меня с таким усердием мой папочка.

\- А может, ну его? Пусть умирает, столько геморроя с ним… - голос снайпера утекает вместе с моим сознанием. 

\- Себастьян, если он умрет… я убью тебя. Долго буду убивать, а потом пойду по всей твоей семье, военным товарищам, школьным друзьям и бывшим девушкам. Сотру тебя из истории и памяти. – Хозяин серьезен. 

Странный-странный хозяин. Какой смысл убивать пса, который охраняет твой дом из-за того, что погибла твоя декоративная - не собачка даже - крыска.

\- Через две минуты, босс. Мы уже едем. – Гудки разрывают мои барабанные перепонки.

\- Зачем, Джон? Чего тебе, скотина, не хватает? - тихо говорит он мне, гладя по шерсти, - Я уже оставил все свои бредовые идеи. Захваты мира, поимку твоего ненаглядного. Все… А ты все не останавливаешься.

Тишина.


End file.
